User talk:Wolvesforever17
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Wolvesforever17 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 22:11, October 1, 2011 RE: Badges They used to tell you what they did, but for some reason they haven't been working lately. If you click your rank that is above them, you will see a list of recently won badges by users. Yours were from joining the site, adding to your user page, and leaving a message on somebody's talk page. LuckyTimothy 03:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello WolvesForever17 This is Cullen's are HOT!!! and I would like to welcome you to this wonderful site. The Admins on this site are always glad to have more members on this site. But you have to read the guide lines on the site. If you post anything that is not good for this site it will be deleted by one of the admins. Admins can block your account, try me i am speaking with expirence. I was blocked and it wasn't fun. TagAlongPam is one of the Admins that is always making this site look great. So us members should be thanking them for even making this site look and is pleasant to be on for hours. Plus it has all the information you need to actually know about the Twilight cast, characters, crew and mostly the Author, Stephenie Meyer. "Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 04:28, October 3, 2011 (UTC) This is my User talk page link, if you want to message me later on! http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cullen%27s_are_HOT!!! RE You like Edward? A ton of people who don't like Bella also don't like Edward. A lot of people don't like Edward also... :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE Not much going on with me. How about you? :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE I watch Once Upon A Time also. It's a really great show. Do you watch Grimm? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 21:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE Don't be sorry, I totally understand. :) So Grimm is totally awesome (I think). It's a fantasy/mystery/crime drama series that's Set in present-day Portland, Oregon, the series puts a new twist on the stories of the Brothers Grimm. The show's main character is a homicide detective who learns that he is a descendent of a group of hunters known as "Grimms," who fight to keep humanity safe from the supernatural creatures of the world. Upon learning of his destiny, he has to protect every living soul from the sinister storybook characters that have infiltrated the real world. I really like it a lot and it just got a full season pick-up from NBC. You can watch full episodes here. :) it's really nice talking with you. It's awesome you like tigers. I do too! For some odd reason, I don't meet a lot of people who like tigers. :( Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) RE Very much so. :) Have you read Tiger's Curse by Colleen Houck? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE Hi. My Christmas was actually the best I've had in a long time. :) My father, mother, and sister went to the zoo. I had a wonderful time. Thanks you for asking. How about you? Was your Christmas awesome? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC)